hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuna Morioto
Kazuna “Kazu” Morioto(かずな もりおと Morioto Kazuna) is the lead Cure in Soul Pretty Cure, and is best known for her green pigtails, funky outfits, and leaf-looking shoes. Kazu loves sports and isn't afraid to speak up for others. Kazu's alter ego is Cure Protection(治療の保護 Kyua Purotekuto), and her catchprase is "Let's have some fun!"(楽しもう！ Tanoshimou!). Personality Kazu is an above average student who loves sports, food, and whatever she and her friends do together. She sees lots of things as fun and never lets a person's happiness go to waste. Her dream is for her to be able to have fun with everyone! Appearance Kazu is a skinny, slightly pale-skinned girl with short, faded green pigtails, small but thick bangs, and blue-gray eyes. She likes T-shirts, but her signature one is a bright green one that she designed herself. On the back of her shirt it has her catchphrase "Let's have some fun!". She also wears dark blue jeans, dark green, leaf-like shoes, funky, light blue, knee-high socks and has small accessories like her green wristbands that have one white stripe. As Cure Protection, she has a bright green collar, a blue-gray, sleeveless top lined with dark blue ribbon, a bright green skirt that frills out at the end with a lighter shade of green and some white as well, navy blue socks, bright green boots, and is accessorized with green, blue, and gray ribbons in her hair, green and also yellow bands on her upper arms, bright green cuffs, and a dark blue ribbon sash. History Relationships * Akihiko Hayashi - Her best friend who is also Cure Life. * Rini - A Neko Fairy who gives Kazu the power to transform. * Gin Akiyama - A famous singer who Kazu is a huge fan of who also turns out to be Cure Free. The two definitely start out on the wrong foot. * Amelie - The daughter of King Corruption who disguises herself as a normal civilian. When Kazu meets Amelie for the first time in her civilian disguise, Kazu attempts to find something that the "new girl" is interested in. * Mangetsu - The two were rivals since the first fight. Since Opal began fighting the Soul Precure, Mangetsu turned to Amelie for some way he could fight again, for he was determined to beat Cure Protection and her friends. * Princess Masumi Sachiko - Even though Kazu only saw her in dreams, the two appeared to be close friends a hundred years ago. Cure Protection "Protecting those precious to me, Cure Protection!" 私に貴重な人々を守る、治療法を守る！ Watashi ni totte kichōna hito-tachi o mamori, Kyua Purotekuto! Cure Protection is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kazu. With her Cure Key; to unlock her transformation she says, "Cure Key, Open My Heart!" until she gets her transformation upgrade. Then she says, "Cure Key, Unlock My Soul!". All of the Cures' transformation quotes are from the following: * Pretty Cure Transformation! * Cure Key, Open My Heart! * Reveal the truth, * Unlock my soul, * And activate my transformation! After some instruction from Rini, Kazu finds the ropes of being a Pretty Cure and gets the hang of it. Rini is a great teacher, although Kazu hates to admit it. Attacks Cure Protection gains more attacks as the series goes on, but right now, she has only the following: Finisher(s) Soul Shield Smash - Is Cure Protection's starter attack. She generates two shields with her hands and smashes them together. This can purify a Destructo with its sound. High Five Dual Attack - It is a team attack that she performs with Cure Life. The two high five and shoot a beam that can purify an enemy together. Etymology Kazuna: means "one vegetable", but those with the name Kazuna are ambitious, creative and upbeat. Kazu: is a name for both girls and boys. The girl name means "first" or "obedient" or even "disciplined". Kazu from Soul Pretty Cure is probably none of these things. Morioto: means "Destiny" or "Destined". Together that would mean "one obedient destiny". Songs None yet. Trivia * Kazu's name in the English Dub is Kathrine Naomi. * Kazu's Zodiac Sign is Leo. * Kazu's Blood Type is A. * Cure Protection is the 1st Green Cure to be leader of the group. * Cure Protection is the 3rd Green Cure to have green hair. Gallery 6D985748-DA0D-4E8A-AB6C-728C2B1F5A2B.jpeg 74D512D7-31E7-49E3-9DB4-5D0B90F7A3FF.png 56A252E1-0297-4AD1-98A4-3BE2EAD71A05.png 9225821A-BB66-4BEF-BF33-C8FBC761CA12.png Category:Stub Category:Soul Pretty Cure Category:Fan Cures Category:Lead Cure Category:Green Cure Category:Female Characters Category:Fancharacter Category:Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Soul Pretty Cure Characters Category:Main Cures